Pharmaceutical researchers have discovered in recent years that the neurons of the brain which contain monoamines are of extreme importance in a great many physiological processes which very strongly affect many psychological and personality-affecting processes as well. In particular, serotonin (5-hydroxytryptamine; 5-HT) has been found to be a key to a very large number of processes which affect both physiological and psychological functions. Drugs which influence the function of serotonin in the brain are accordingly of great importance and are now used for a surprisingly large number of different therapies.
The early generations of serotonin-affecting drugs tended to have a variety of different physiological functions, considered from both the mechanistic and therapeutic points of view. For example, many of the tricyclic antidepressant drugs are now known to be active as inhibitors of serotonin reuptake, and also to have anticholinergic, antihistaminic or anti-.alpha.-adrenergic activity. More recently, it has become possible to study the function of drugs at individual receptors in vivo or ex vivo, and it has also been realized that therapeutic agents free of extraneous mechanisms of action are advantageous to the patient. Accordingly, the objective of research now is to discover agents which affect only functions of serotonin, for example, at a single identifiable receptor.
The present invention provides an extensive series of pharmaceuticals, some of which have highly selective activity as antagonists and partial agonists of the serotonin 1.sub.A receptor.
Some of the present pharmaceuticals have a second activity as inhibitors of reuptake of serotonin. The best-known pharmaceutical with that efficacy is fluoxetine, and the importance of its use in the treatment of depression and other conditions is extremely well documented and publicized. Recent scientific articles, for example, Artigas, TIPS, 14, 262 (1993), have suggested that the efficacy of a reuptake inhibitor may be decreased by the activation of serotonin 1.sub.A receptors with the resultant reduction in the firing rate of serotonin neurons. Accordingly, present research in the central nervous system is focusing on the effect of combining reuptake inhibitors with compounds which affect the 5HT-1.sub.A receptor.
It has very surprisingly been found that a defined portion of the present pharmaceuticals are potent serotonin reuptake inhibitors, as well as having effects at the 5HT-1.sub.A receptor. Such compounds are not believed to have been known before.